


So this is Enya?

by littleforestwitch03



Series: Sam and Musa [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Songfic, Sort Of, Those Two Own My Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleforestwitch03/pseuds/littleforestwitch03
Summary: "Is it Enya? Do I sound like Enya?""I don't even know who that is.""Gonna pretend like you didn't just say that."A little one shot inspired by that scene ^^
Relationships: Sam Harvey/Musa
Series: Sam and Musa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	So this is Enya?

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since I wrote fanfiction but I hope you like it :)  
> Song: Only Time - Enya

The sun shone through her bedroom window, tainting the room a yellowish-orange hue, as they lay on her bed. Each of them with one ear bud in ear, hands intertwined.

_„Who can say where the road goes, where the day flows? Only time.“ ___

____

After Sam had tried to convince her to listen to Enya with him (saying it was unacceptable that Musa never heard anything from her), she had reluctantly complied. So here they were.

____

_„Who can say why your heart sighs, as your love flies? Only time.“ ___

______ _ _

His thumb was stroking over the back of her hand and he turned his head over to look at her. Her eyes were closed, as she concentrated on the music. She looked so beautiful. He couldn’t take his eyes of her; the slow rising and falling of her chest, how her hair lay against her shoulders, the way her eyelashes cast shadows onto her face, the way the corners of her lips turned upward into a smile. He could all but stare at her in awe. Then she turned on her side to face him. 

______ _ _

Her eyes flashed purple and she felt the coversant peace, the calmness that never failed to soothe her nerves like a steaming bath after a long day. He was always like this: peaceful, calm and full of love. That was at times the strongest emotion she could sense inside him, love. Love for _her._ So much so, it was sometimes overwhelming. But she cherished it. The little flashes of love she could feel when he turned around a corner and walked towards her or when he stumbled out of a wall near her or when he pulled her into a dark nook to kiss her.

______ _ _

_„And who can say when the day sleeps, if the night keeps all your heart?“ ___

________ _ _ _ _

„You are adorable.“ she grinned, his happiness making her feel giddy and her stomach feel as though it were full of butterflies.  
„Not that I’m not flattered, but why is that?“ He grinned back at her.  
„You love me.“ She stated and stretched out her hand to reach his and hold it.  
„As a matter of fact, I do. I love you.“ 

________ _ _ _ _

Sam looked at her with big, serious eyes but couldn’t stop himself from smiling when she leant over to press their lips together and then he could feel it. _Feel her_. Feel her love, her devotion, her adoration. It was overwhelming, captivating. He knew she had been practicing to transfer her emotions, but he didn't think she was already _that_ far along. Musa had often tried explain to him how she felt when she sensed the emotions of others and he thought he got at least the essence of it, but this was something else entirely. He felt warm and safe and good.

________ _ _ _ _

_„And who can say if your love grows, as your heart chose? Only time“ ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He pulled her on top of him and kept kissing her as she threaded her fingers inside his hair. His hands found their way to her waist, he pulled her closer, she pressed into him. They got tangled in the wires of his headphones and when they pulled apart, giggling, she smiled at him.  
„I love you too.“ she whispered.  
„I know,“ he whispered, smiling.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_„And who can say where the road goes, where the day flows? Only time“ ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Their lips met once again and then she climbed off of him and lay down next to him, hands intertwined as the song came to an end.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_„Who knows? Only time. Who knows? Only time.“ ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

„So this is Enya?“ She asked.  
He looked confused for a moment, not having payed attention to what they were initially doing but then answered „Yep, this is Enya. What do you think, do you like it?“  
She looked at him and smiled,  
„I love it.“ 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or Kudos if you like, have a lovely day! ^^


End file.
